A joint within the human body forms a juncture between two or more bones or other skeletal parts. The ankle, hip, knee, shoulder, elbow and wrist are just a few examples of the multitude of joints found within the body. As should be apparent from the above list of examples of joints, many of the joints permit relative motion between the bones. For example, the ankle permits a hinge movement, the knee allows for a combination of gliding and hinge movements and the shoulder and hip permit movement through a ball and socket arrangement.
The joints in the body are stressed or can be damaged in a variety of ways. Gradual wear and tear is imposed on the joints through the continuous use of a joint over the years. The joints that permit motion have cartilage positioned between the bones providing lubrication to the motion and also absorbing some of the forces direct for the joint. Over time, the normal use of a joint may wear down the cartilage and bring the moving bones in a direct contact with each other. In contrast, in normal use, a trauma to a joint, such as the delivery of a large force from an automobile accident for example, may cause considerable damage to the bones, the cartilage or to other connective tissue such as tendons or ligaments.
Arthropathy, a term referring to a disease of the joint, is another way in which a joint may become damaged. One form of joint disease is arthritis, which is generally referred to a disease or inflammation of a joint that results in pain, swelling, stiffness, instability, and often deformity.
There are many different forms of arthritis, with osteoarthritis being the most common and resulting from the wear and tear of a cartilage within a joint. Another type of arthropathy is osteonecrosis, which is caused by the death of a part of the bone due to loss of blood supply and subsequent degeneration of the cartilage. Other types of arthritis are caused by trauma to the joint while others, such as rheumatoid arthritis, Lupus, and psoriatic arthritis destroy cartilage and are associated with the inflammation of the joint lining.
The hip joint is one of the joints that is commonly afflicted. The hip joint is a ball and socket joint that joins the femur or thighbone with the pelvis. The pelvis has a hemispherical socket called the acetabulum for receiving the head of the femur. Both the head of the femur and the acetabulum are coated with cartilage for allowing the femur to articulate within the pelvis. Other joints commonly afflicted include those of the spine, knee, shoulder, elbow, carpals, metacarpals, and phalanges of the hand. One means to address this affliction is arthroplasty which commonly refers to the making of an artificial joint. In severe cases of arthritis or other forms of arthropathy, such as when pain is overwhelming or when a joint has a limited range of mobility, a partial or total replacement of the joint may be justified. The procedure for replacing the joint varies, of course, with the particular joint in question, but in general involves replacing a terminal portion of an afflicted bone with a prosthetic implant and inserting a member with structural support to serve as a substitute for the cartilage.
The prosthetic implant is formed of a rigid material that becomes bonded with the bone and provides strength and rigidity to the joint and a bearing member chosen to allow for lubrication to the joint. Suitable materials for the implant include metals and composite materials such as titanium, cobalt chromium, stainless steel, ceramic and suitable materials for the bearing include polyethylene, metal and ceramics. A cement may also be used to secure the prosthetic implant to the host bone.
Total hip replacement, for example, involves removing the ball shaped head of the femur and inserting a stemmed implant into the center of the bone, which is referred to as the medullary canal of the bone. The stem implant may be cemented into the medullary canal or may have a porous coated surface for allowing the bone to heal directly to the implant. The stemmed implant has a neck and a ball shaped head, which are intended to perform the same functions as the neck and head of a healthy femur. The acetabulum of the patient is reamed to receive a shell and liner. A polyethylene, metal, or ceramic liner with a metal shell is inserted into the acetabulum and acts as socket for receiving the head on the stemmed implant.
While performing the surgery, it would be beneficial to have a liner that can be trialed off of the acetabular reamer. Also, it would be helpful if the same tool could be used to insert both the trial and perform the reaming function.